End splits in logs are a serious problem because they downgrade the logs and seriously decrease their value. A current method used to lessen the damage is to drive various types of anti-splitting devices into the end of a log in accordance with the teachings for instance of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,208,255; 1,737,908; 1,925,238; 2,080,962; 2,223,596; 2,287,964; 3,082,658 and 4,486,999; and German Patent 368,020.
Prior anti-splitting devices pose several problems, namely, they are difficult to install, and being conventionally formed of steel, they cause "rust spotting" of the wood of a log adjacent to their points of insertions and they must be removed prior to further processing of the log in order to avoid damage to saws, veneer knives, etc.